


Carving a Life

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cute, FE8 - Freeform, Fire Emblem 8, Gillcia, Gillcia Week, Gilliam - Freeform, M/M, Sacred Stones, garcia - Freeform, woodcarving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: Day 2 of Gillcia Week, with the prompt being Gifts! I have a really big HC I love that Gilliam learned how to make wood carvings, and I wanted to have that be the whole focus of this. And yes I want to one day learn how to do wood carving too because its such a cute little hobby and I know Garcia would gush about how well Gilliam does it.
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 2





	Carving a Life

Something Gilliam picked up by staying with Garcia is how to carve wood. At first he carved wood to build the very house they left on. Then he worked on smaller projects, and it was therapeutic. But then it was a talent he soon grew to love. The sounds of slivers of wood being peeled off the dried wood, the smell of sawdust, and the final product. 

Gilliam made all sorts of things from wood. From animals with fine detailing, to spears and fishing poles to catch a meal together on their little dates. But the best part about his hobby is how Garcia gets so excited when he sees them. 

His eyes light up and his smile is contagious to Gilliam. It made him feel like he truly does something that no one else can do for Garcia. And that such small gifts like these can bring such joy to the two of them.

Today, however, Gilliam wanted to try something special. He grabbed his carving knives, went outside, and started cutting logs. He normally went for smaller logs to make his little statues, but for his plan he needed thick logs.

He chopped them into discs, and he started to carve his knife around the side. Scraping the bark off of it. Then, he whittled it until it was a small flat disc, and slowly engraved patterns of vines and leaves into it.

The first one was a mess. It was uneven and the design came out poorly. He chopped another log, and did everything the same. A bit better, but not good enough. 

Third time though, it looked good. It was a plate that he wanted to surprise Garcia with. Gilliam himself wasn’t much of a cook, but Garcia knew his ways in the kitchen. And he would love to serve a nice hot meal on a plate that his husband made for him.

He repeated this a few more times so he had a few plates, the sun was setting and it’s been a few hours. Garcia probably missed him, since Gilliam missed Garcia very much already. 

Nearing their house, Gilliam thought of one last addition to the plates. He turned over each one and carved “G+G” on the back to show it was theirs. They share the house, their meals, their utensil, and their lives. 

Before even walking inside he smelled something aromatic. Garcia was cooking and it was the perfect time to give his little gift to him.

Gilliam walked into his house, and he heard Garcia call for him. “I’m making dinner hun, can you set the table?” 

Maybe one day he can make a table for them to dine together one day. But not now, but it definitely will stick with him for future plans. He places his work on the table and brings out utensils and glasses to make sure dinner is ready. Maybe he can bring out some wine, or a whiskey to treat his husband right tonight as well. 

Gilliam brought out their favorite whiskey and he filled the two glasses of it. His heart was pounding a bit, excited to see his reaction to everything. 

Garcia’s back was facing Gilliam when we walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist, and nesseled his head against Garcia’s. “Did you miss me?” He asks Garcia. Without even turning his attention away from cooking, he brought his hand to Gilliam’s face and stroked it. “Of course I did but I was more worried that you missed me, being gone without little old me for that long” 

The two of them chuckled, but neither of them moved. It was hard to tell if it was hot in the room from just the fire cooking the chicken, or if Gilliam leaning against Garcia’s back was a part of it.

“Garlic chicken is alright with you right?” He flipped the chicken over and the meat sizzled. He was quite the picky eater so Garcia needed to plan what he’d actually enjoy. “I do love me some meat, and I love anything you cook, dear.” 

His heart was fluttering more by the second. Garcia took the chicken off and started to make his way into the dining room. He followed behind Garcia as he stopped and looked at the table.

Garcia’s jaw drop, and the chicken almost dropped too but Garcia last second caught his balance before it hit the floor. He placed the tray on the table and picked up each plate and felt the grooves, and studied every inch of it. “Gilly… these are beautiful… I-” he flipped the plate and saw their initials on the back. He brought his hand over his mouth and was trying to hold back tears.

“Every little thing has a bit of you in it. And it makes me so damned happy.” He holds the plate to his heart like it meant the world to him. “I know it was yours right away from how you carve it. No one can make something so beautiful and unique other than you.” 

Heat rushed through Gilliam’s body. He knew he was going to get flustered from what Garcia said, but no matter what he expects Garcia finds a way to surpass his expectations. It made him feel so… lucky would be the best word. Lucky that he is going to be married to this man for the rest of his life and every day will bring these small moments. 

“You taught me how to build this house, and then that fuled my flames of learning how to carve wood. And your support and love of my hobby just makes me want to keep going, and makes me want to show you every damn day that I will love you with all my heart and show that to you. I love you so much Garcia.”

Gilliam opened his arms and Garcia went right into him for a hug. It felt like Gilliam was a puzzle, and everytime Garcia is next to him, the picture is complete. A beautiful, perfect picture.


End file.
